1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to aquatic exercise apparatus, and more particularly to an aquatic exercise apparatus having a system of floats, pulleys, and cables which is anchored in a body of water and utilizes the resistive buoyant force of the buoyant float members for exercising and toning the muscles.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The beneficial effects of hydro-exercise in a pool of water is well documented. The resistance of the water to movement provides soothing therapeutic massage of the muscles and the buoyancy of the person exercising prevents excessive impact on the joints.
Various exercise devices have been developed which have fins or water deflector surfaces to increase the resistive forces, torque, and torsion, as the person exercises in a pool of water. The patents of Baker, U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,970, Solloway, U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,422, Guzman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,300, and MacKechnie, U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,739, disclose these type of water resistance devices.
Others have developed apparatus which are installed on the bottom of a pool of water and utilize buoyancy of the person exercising, however, they have a limited range of the type of exercise performed and the muscle groups affected by the exercise.
Miller, U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,376 discloses a treadmill at the bottom of a tank of water whereby a person subjected to buoyancy can walk or run on the treadmill.
Wilson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,545 discloses an exercise device utilizing adjustable dead weights which is bolted to a deck adjoining a pool of water and enables a person of moderate strength to do chin-up exercises while suspended in the water by pulling down on a grasping bar extended out over the water which is attached to a lever arm having weights on the other end of the lever arm.
Bass, U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,108 discloses a buoyant vest suspended by cables whereby a person in a pool of water wears the vest and exercises by moving his or her arms and legs through the water.
Others have developed flotation devices which are attached to or held by a person exercising in a pool of water which also have a limited range of the type of exercise performed and the muscle groups affected by the exercise.
Ward, U.S. Pat. No. 3,427,022 discloses a pair of spherical hollow buoyant floats having an opening for introducing water to adjust the buoyancy and handles for receiving the hand or foot of a person in a pool of water whereby the person can exercise while supported by the floats.
Beasley, U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,774 discloses tubular flexible buoyant float with integral hand grips at each end. The tubular float partially encircles and supports the user's body while exercising. Weights may be attached to the tubular float and concave disc-like water resistance members may be attached to the handles.
The present invention is distinguished over the prior art in general, and these patents in particular by an aquatic exercise apparatus for use in a pool of water by a person in the water for post operative and post injury muscular skeletal therapy and rehabilatation as well as conditioning and toning the muscles which has a base member adapted to be removably anchored at the bottom of a pool of water with one or more pulleys removably connected on the base member and one or more flexible lines having a handle at one end which passes through the pulley(s) and is attached at its other end to at least one buoyant float member. A person in the pool of water physically manipulates the handles to overcome the resistive upward buoyant force of the buoyant float member(s) in various exercises to condition and tone the muscles. In one embodiment the base member is a platform upon which the person exercising stands, and in another embodiment the base member is a suction cup member adapted to be removably secured to the bottom surface of the pool of water. The buoyancy of each float member can be selectively altered to provide a range of buoyancy forces.